Choking on Love
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: Edward is angry at how one of his missions turned out. Roy is supposed to make it up to him, but things tend to get out of hand. RoyXEd


**So I wrote this not too long ago, I just kept forgetting to post it.**

**I'm sorry, about the next chapter of Beauty and the Bastard and how long it is taking to post it! **

**This last week I was finishing up a kiriban fic for a friend who one it on DA and just today have finished, the oneshot I wrote for her birthday. So I'm hoping that by the end of this coming week, there'll be a new chapter up! I have IB testing I *should* be studying for...but maybe for your sake (and my sanity) I'll slack off a bit. XD**

* * *

Edward watched Roy with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Roy sat behind his desk, reading Edward's report on his latest mission, holding the papers in front of his face. Edward shifted from one foot to another in hopes of getting Roy's attention... Nothing.

He coughed lightly into his gloved hand... Still nothing.

Edward frowned and moved closer to the desk, slamming his hands down and leaning over the desk.

"Damn it, Mustang," Ed grabbed the top of his report and forcefully pulled it down to the desktop. Roy managed to keep a straight face at first, as he locked his eyes with Edward's. However after a few moments an amused smirk grew on his face.

"Sorry, Fullmetal, I was merely trying to focus on your report. Perhaps if you weren't so short, your handwriting would be neater."

"You bastard, you were ignoring me and we both know it." Edward twitched and growled under his breath softly, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well, Edward, if you come around the desk I can make it up to you." His voice held a seductive tone to it and his head tilted suggestively. Edward leaned back and swallowed loudly as Roy's eyes trailed up and down his body.

Edward bit his lip to hide his smirk and walked around the desk. Roy pushed his chair back and away from the desk, which Ed gladly took as an invitation to sit on the desktop. When Roy shook his head at him and motioned for him to get down, the blonde cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Get on the floor, Fullmetal."

Edward's eyebrows shot into his hairline as his eyes opened wide with disbelief.

"What?" he then shook his head. "No, no, no. _You're _the one trying to make it up to _me_."

"Be reasonable now, Edward," Roy started, "If someone were to come in, they'd see you on my desk with my face in your crotch. That doesn't seem very professional, now does it?"

"And you think that having me under your desk sucking _you_ off while anyone could waltz in here is professional?"

"Yes," Roy didn't miss a beat and Edward's jaw dropped. "They wouldn't be able to see you doing it, so therefore it would be alright."

"Or I could walk out right now and neither of us gets anything." Edward stood from the desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

Roy reached out and held Ed's forearms and pulled him into his lap, startling Ed.

"I'll really make it up to you at home, Edward." Roy ran his hands up and down Ed's arms as he whispered huskily into the blonde's ear. After a few moments, Ed nodded and Roy let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Alright, fine," he slid off the colonel's lap and onto the floor. "However you _will_ hold up your end of the bargain, Bastard." He crawled under the desk and Roy pushed his chair up to it so that his lap was just being covered by the desk.

Edward spread his superior's legs and settled himself in between them. Reaching up he slowly pulled at the zipper and smirked as he felt Roy shuddering. He pulled off the glove on his automail hand, as his other hand gently took hold of Roy's slowly hardening erection. He rubbed the tip with his glove watching as Roy's body twitched. Peeling off the glove he took hold of Roy's base with his flesh hand and began to stroke the sensitive skin there.

Roy gasped and held the pen in his hand tighter as he felt Edward's tongue lap his tip once before moving away. It was thrilling to Roy, not being able to see what Edward was doing. Every touch or caress was a surprise that sent shocks of pleasure through his body. He breathed slowly through his nose to keep his breathing quiet.  
Edward took Roy's velvety head into his mouth and sucked lightly on it. He delved his tongue into the slit there and felt a bit smug that he made Roy jump in his seat. He sucked harder as he heard his lover curse softly.

Slowly, he took Roy further into his mouth, shivering when the tip touched the back of his throat. He hummed softly as he bobbed his head up and down on Roy's hardened length. With each bob, Roy's cock hit the back of his throat, making Edward squirm a little in his seated position. His tongue pressed the cock to the roof of his mouth as he moaned loudly and listened to the results.

Roy practically lay on his desk. He lifted his head up slowly and rested it in one hand as the other hand poised itself in a way that looked as though he was about to sign his name. He groaned quietly and moved his hand over his mouth to muffle any noises he made. He blinked, confused, when the warm wet mouth that had enclosed his cock disappeared. The colonel tensed when he felt both the cold automail and a warm flesh hand on his thighs. He relaxed a little as they rubbed his inner thighs soothingly and moaned lowly as Ed's tongue swirled around him before poking his sac with it.

Roy shifted a little in his seat; Ed normally didn't touch him there, so he was unused to the slight feeling. This proved even more shocking for him when Edward began to mouth at the sensitive skin, sucking gently on it. This caused pleasure to shoot straight to his brain as he groaned again.

Edward pulled back and smirked a little at Roy's cock which was standing tall and proud now. Taking hold of the base, he lowered it and wrapped his lips around it again, feeling the cock throbbing in his mouth.

Roy was close and he knew Edward knew by the eager way he suckled him. He gasped when he felt the back of Ed's throat and could feel the blonde's attempt at swallowing.

Riza chose then to walk in.

"Sir, I have some more papers for you to work on." Roy cursed silently. He was _so_ goddamn close. He wasn't sure if he wanted Edward to continue so he would come, or stop so he could have a frustrated conversation with Riza.

However he quickly found that Ed wasn't planning on giving him a choice as he hummed lowly sending vibrations around him, sucked, and had his mouth muscles move as though he were swallowing. His mouth dropped open and he gasped loudly. And of course, Riza chose the moment he was coming to walk toward his desk with the papers. Roy quickly pushed his chair further under his desk as he came into Edward's mouth. He faintly heard what must've been Ed's head hitting the back of the desk. He was breathing heavily as his mind became clouded with post-orgasm bliss. Riza paused, seeing the look on his face.

"Sir, are you alright?" her voice held a suspicious tone to it.

"Uh, yes," he blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear the fog from his mind. "I'm perfectly fine Lieutenant. I was merely caught between sneezing and yawning." He was proud of his nearly plausible excuse for the face he must have made.

Edward was choking, literally choking on Roy's cock. Roy had scared the shit out of him and had shoved him further into the desk when he shoved in his chair. Not only did he instantly get a headache, but he had also gasped from the pain of it...Right when Roy came.

Ed must have gotten some of the semen in his lungs, because they burned with a fierce need to cough. However he had absolutely no room to move his head away from the man's crotch and to get the cock out of his mouth. The back of his head was against the desk and Roy had pretty much forced his cock half down Ed's throat. Edward's eyes watered as he tried to breathe through his nose, however that only made his throat burn more. Roy's knees were on either side of Edward's head and he grabbed them and squeezed tightly, hoping he would move back a little. When he got no response, he could feel desperation settle in.

'_What a fucking shitty way to go.'_ Edward thought to himself as he tried to squirm but was unable to.

Suddenly Roy's cock slid from his mouth and he heard Roy's chair pull back. And though his throat felt like it had torn from the quick removal of the cock, he immediately fell forward coughing and trying to get air to his lungs.

"Ugh, it took long enough for Hawkeye to leave. I'm sorry for shoving you into the desk, I - shit, are you alright?" Roy immediately knelt down next to Ed, wrapping an arm around his back and carefully pulled him out from under the desk.

Rot took note of the drying come on the blonde's chin and chuckled.

"Y-you were choking on my-" Roy broke off, laughing hard.

"You bastard." Edward rasped after he coughed up some of the semen that was in his lungs. He glared darkly up at Roy. "You scared the shit out of me," he wheezed painfully, wincing, "making me breathe when you came. Now this shit is in my lungs." Edward waved the hand he had coughed into at Roy.

The elder now looked down guiltily. He moved closer to Ed and pulled him into his arms. Edward allowed this only because he was too busy coughing. Once Roy had settled Edward into his lap, he rubbed his back soothingly as he continued to cough. Edward leaned against Roy's chest, tired from his near death experience. He rubbed his throat with his automail hand, trying in vain to make it stop hurting.

"I'm sorry, Ed." Edward mumbled something unintelligible back, and Roy smiled a little as he continued, "May I just say that was pretty damn good oral?"

Edward, already flushed from coughing, blushed darker.

"Stupid bastard," Edward croaked softly, lightly punching Roy's chest. He then mumbled softly, his voice beginning to fade out slightly. "You still owe me tonight...You owe me double."

Roy smiled down at Ed and nodded, lowering his lips to the young alchemist's ear. "I'll make you feel so good tonight; you won't be able to talk for the next few days. You'll be screaming my name so loud..." Edward's eyes widened and he pushed himself away from Roy. Roy laughed as the blonde tried to come up with something to say in response. Roy crawled after Ed who was beginning to crab walk away. "Or we could always start on that now..."

...

Roy was sporting a black eye for the remainder of the week.


End file.
